


A Magix Solstice

by Stitch95



Category: Winx Club
Genre: F/F, I just want to have Jinx to read this book, alright Miss Jinx if you see this in your email :3, so it's why I am going to upload this here...., so this is not brand new, this is an three part story I did in December or November 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-06 08:46:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20288686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stitch95/pseuds/Stitch95
Summary: Me: A sweet hum in the breeze, during the solstice time of the Planet Magix. The sweet tunes known as the catstorms are still separate'... two old idols, the nervous cat, who freaks out about everything and an emotionless storm...Rosella: I do not freak out about everything??!!Me: oh are you sure...Rosella: YESS!! AND Jinx ISN'T...Me: Rose are you done yet?Rosella: erm... *blinks* ...nevermind I am watching you!Me: UGH HOW ARE YOU EVEN WATCHING ME, I AM DONE HERE... LET THE STORY START.Rosella: at last!!Me: Ugh *walks off the stage*





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Keemax](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keemax/gifts).

> Its a bright day in Magix City, every citizen is getting ready for a performance for the evening most of Magix City is full of decorations for Winter's Solstice that has recently surfaced in Magix City. Everyone is pitching out and singing carols relevant for the universe; while they hang up things. A few students from the three famous schools of Magix, Cloudtower, Red Fountain and Alfea College are out enjoying the cheer and joy; thus the year where all of the schools has to stop being revials with each other but some of witches thinks its sad and is going around causing mischief, despite the rules told.

A light brown haired girl with pink highlights down the sides of her hair was pacing back and forth in her dorm room. A tiny black cat with markings on its cheek crouched on her bed "oh why did I agree to do this?" she said panicking

  
<will you relax you will do great> says her familiar

  
The girl looks at her familiar.

"easy for you to say Kaia, but I still don't know if my singing partner has any idea of what I agreed to do...." says the girl in a very panicky voice.

  
<well then, just tell her> says Kaia

  
She let out a loud scream more like a cats yowl, well it was exactly of a yowl. One that could be heard across campus, that made everyone wonder who yelled in the school.

"Rosella what are you yelling about?" says her roommate opening the bathroom door, concerned her hair was in a towel and she has a shower robe on. 

Rosella faced her roommate still a nervous wreak, who she just realized that from looking at her roommate who just got out of the shower. All Rosella did was let out a light scream throwing her hands up in a worried question. 

Rosella bit her lip nervous staring at her roommate "well Kaora, I had just accept to perform with Miss Jinx at the Magix Stage for Winter's Solstice" explained Rosella with shocked eyes.

  
<well then, why did you accept it?> says Kaia 

  
Rosella glared at her familiar knowing at what the small cat spoke is directly sarcasm though she decided not to respond and thank goodness for that.

  
"I get it your nervous Rosella, but why did you sign up for it?" asked Kaora

  
Rosella chewed on her hair nervously.

<she thought she was just attending to a party..> says Kaia explaining to Kaora

Rosella heard her familiar "now is not the time for a smug" glowered Rosella at her familiar   
Kaia snorted at Rosella. Kura casually crouched on Kaora's bed as she went over to her closet grabbing her clothes from it. 

"I see, Rosella" says Kaora as she had taken her clothes over to the private bathroom and closed the door to change.

Rosella paced back and forth wearing down the floor; muttering under her breath. "Why did I get roped into this? When my singing partner has no memory of it?" asked Rosella worriedly in a panicking voice. 

Kaia chuckled moving her head back and forth watching her bonded fairy pace. Kaia's gaze flicked her head as Kaora stepped out again she blinked seeing an hole on the floor where Rosella was pacing. Rosella halted looking at her roommate.

"what?"

"nothing but you need to give the pacing a break" said Kaora chuckling pointing down at her roommates feet.

  
Rosella looked down chucked "oh right" as she got out of the hole as it magically disappeared. "Well then I am just going out to go walk in circles around alfea campus." announced Rosella

When Rosella had left.

Dorian appeared in shadow transit

<dad> squeals Kaia getting down and went up to him.

Kaora laughed, seeing Rosella's familiar rub against her father's familiar.

^how's my lovely daughter?^ he asked 

<great> says Kaia

Rosella walked down the hallway seeing the students getting ready for winter's solstice. She passed the Essix Members talking in hush tones. Rosella looked up and waved at the Essix; but none of them noticed her she felt pity that Electra hadn't received her powers back. _how long is Miss Jinx keeping them? _  
Rosella watched them move on; she shrugged as she walked on, hoping to catch sight of Jinx. she passed Jaina, Lilly and Lucia as they hung wreaths and fake decorations on an empty window.

Lilly waved at Rosella beckoning for her to help them. Rosella shrugged going up to them "I can't. I need to find Miss Jinx, any Idea where she is?" said Rosella pleading  
"last time I checked she was out in the courtyard, but that was hours ago" states Jaina   
"okay thanks" said Rosella before dashing off to the main doors.

  
***

  
Rosella reached the courtyard; walking out of the door, she saw a great pine tree all decorated with ornaments she then saw a flash of some dreamix wings at the side of her vision. She turned seeing red hair behind the tree. Rosella blinked surprised; as she tilted her head in wonder. _is that Miss Jinx or... _  
Rosella went up to the tree and then looked around seeing nothing there, even tilting her head upwards; but no one was there. then felt someone tap on her back.   
Rosella turned around seeing a dreamix fairy behind her that looks awfully like Jinx; she never spoke to her she only waved before she vanished elsewhere.

Rosella rubbed her eyes, shrugging again, speechless turning around as she heard Jinx's voice as she stepped out into the courtyard holding a clipboard in hand wearing a sweater, a hat and gloves with a pencil "pine tree decorated check" she said while checking it off the list.   
Rosella was now confused was she just decorating the tree or was she seeing things again, like her being black rose, she known nothing of... all Rosella did was shake her head, clearing her mind and before Jinx turned around to vanished again. Rosella decided to just run up to her calling her name. "JINX?! JINX?! Wait I need to talk to you?" asked Rosella yelling directly at her.

Luckily Jinx halted and turned to face Rosella "yes what is it?" she asked in a casual tone  
"first did you just have wings a minute ago?" asked Rosella   
Jinx just blinked not responding for the minute "i don't know what you are talking about Rosella? now if you excuse me I need to do my job" said Jinx as she stepped away from Rosella heading back inside.

Rosella blinked and shook her head she raced after Jinx "no wait I need to talk to you?" said Rosella racing after Jinx. "its extremely important!" called Rosella as she halted as she heavily panted as Jinx was half way down the hall, she turned around meeting Rosella's gaze.  
"alright if its so important follow me" she sighed looking at Rosella

Rosella went up to Jinx and followed her inside. "we can talk about it whilst I mark things off the checklist" she answered   
Rosella glared at Jinx "its something private and important i don't want anyone listening into the conversation" said Rosella   
Jinx sighed. "wish you said that before" said Jinx looking at Rosella.

_ **to be continued...** _


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After Jinx had went around checking off the decorations across the halls and dorms. Rosella followed her along from behind hoping for the opportunity to talk to her alone. Rosella continued to chew on her hair then on nails nervously. 
> 
> Jinx looked at Rosella, several times wondering what was troubling her, although she just utterly ignored her since she didn't exactly understand how Rosella is so nervous about and continued on marking things listed from her clipboard and check list as she was going up and down the hallway marking on her list.

"hallway is in progress, keep up the great work everyone" called Jinx to every student helping hang up decorations.

  
Rosella clutched her shoulder bag where most of the six notebooks with song lyrics inside. she was still panicked struck Rosella jumped when Jinx turned on her "will you relax, Rosella... just follow me to somewhere private"

Rosella grinned nervously and followed Jinx to an broom closet. Rosella grinned joyfully "really a broom closet how exciting?" asked Rosella with a hint of sarcasm

Jinx blinked surprised "what no, this is my office" she says touching the doorknob   
Rosella blinked "I had tried it is no office, every time I opened it up... I fine janitor supplies" says Rosella casually   
Jinx raised an eyebrow "are you sure?" she said in a monotone and opened it up a magic energy appeared out of nowhere.

  
Rosella blinked speechless as the bright light vanished "how did-" started Rosella surprised   
Kuro walked out of the room and down the hallway passing the girls. Jinx just smiled at Rosella without answering her. "are you going to come in?" she asked right in the doorway back to the door of the hinges.

Rosella shook her head, blinking several times, trying to clear her mind. "sure" she said before she entered the room.

Rosella rubbed her eyes looking around she saw the exam plans for fantastical familiars and magical weaponry. she was about pick it up but however Jinx interrupted "I wouldn't do that if I were you, I will fail you automatically" says Jinx sternly as she was shutting the door.  
Rosella straighten up, blushing embarrassingly "right it will be cheating" grinned Rosella   
"you darn right" says Jinx with her arms crossed "anyway what do you want to talk to me about? what's so important Rosella?"

Rosella cleared her throat, then coughed nervously "well..." started Rosella   
Jinx still had her arms crossed unamused or that is just how Rosella sees it as she played with her thumbs. Jinx raised an eyebrow "I don't have all day, might as well tell me" says Jinx  
Rosella clutched her bag strap tighter, "well do you remember performing as a group?" asked Rosella with a grin.

  
Jinx blinked surprised relaxing a bit too shocked to respond to Rosella, speechless is more like it.   
Rosella blinked surprised on her reaction. "we are known as the...catstorms" announced Rosella with a smile proudly, before she heard Jinx collapse to the floor taking a vision of it.   
Rosella gasped and caught her before she fell. Rosella kneeled on the floor using her knees to hold Jinx up as she was thinking back on what happened to her _when she was judging..._

-five minutes later-

  
Jinx woke up from the vision, in the medical wing bed Rosella crouched beside her frowning at the other nurse assistants where there as well "Miss Jinx thank goodness your awake" announced Lilly nearby stood was Iclyn.

Rosella heard Lilly and sighed. "Rosella got you here quickly" says Lilly as she approached  
Jinx blinked sitting up, before she spoke to Lilly, Katy burst into the door panting "okay everyone leave i need to speak to my friend" says Katy immediately in a demanding tone. 

Lilly blinked stunned she hurried Iclyn out leaving. Rosella there she was now astonished staring at Katy, clutching her fist, thinking _how did she know...._ she backed up to the wall as the flower girl approached Jinx.

Katy then looked at Rosella "leave the room, Rosella" she said harshly through an order  
Rosella frowned holding her bag strap and went to the door, tears formed her eyes.   
"now wait a minute Miss Collie, Rosella can stay if she wants" announced Jinx straight at Katy   
Rosella turned her head to meet Jinx's gaze, she has tears below her eyes some falling down her cheeks. "what? she is just a student" says Katy astonished

"actually not just a student, Katherine Collie, do remember I signed up as a Nurse Assistant" asked Rosella as she stood there as she crossed her arms while wiping her tears away. Katy was speechless at how Rosella used her full name against her, "well yes she is, but she is also a nurse assistant, like she told you Katy but she is also a friend of mine" responded Jinx

Katy gasped "A Friend!!" her scream could be heard across Alfea campus, all the students, even Essix members can hear the scream from the medical wing and they began to question why.

"yes a friend Katy" says Jinx calmly at the flower fairy. "we..."   
Rosella sped up to the medical bed, with big eyes doing motives with her fingers and then used an levitation spell to lift up Katy and moved her to the entrance; before shutting the door she went over and wrote a note and slid it under the door for the flower fairy before she went back and Katy didn't like that one bit. 

"I don't want anyone to know the secret...let them figure it out themselves Jinx" Rosella frowned unknown that Katy never left as she was listening on the otherside of the door. Rosella winked directly "... the secret that we are Idols..." 

Jinx shrugged and nodded. "of course, sorry about that" 

**_to be continued.._**.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When Rosella explained everything on the current things of what just happened, in a whisper to Jinx after she was good on her feet. 
> 
> Which Rosella knew visions are just an flash of light has no problems with walking but Lilly and Iclyn had insisted to her to have Miss Jinx spend the night in the wing as Rosella can't argue to the other nursing assistants. so she secretly slept in the wing as well.

"you accepted what exactly?" asked Jinx in a whisper holding her clipboard as she went through the halls seeing to all of decorations are up.   
"it wasn't my problem I thought it was just a party" whispered Rosella as she tried to match her speed with Jinx

"it may have been a trick question Rosella" said Jinx shaking her head and put a mark on the paper sheet.

Rosella shrugged. "or maybe they want us to perform again" whispered Rosella as she rolled her eyes over.

Jinx halted and turned on Rosella, Rosella stopped with on foot out meeting her gaze; all Jinx did was smile.   
Rosella just straightened out her foot in relaxing her tense muscles. "its possible..." states Jinx before turning back and went down the hallway.

Rosella blinked surprised, as she stayed in the stiff position before she relaxed down and followed Jinx down the hallway, she then had a bad feeling that they were being watched she halted instantly, she looked at Jinx as she carried onward looked at her checklist and around the hall. Rosella opened her mouth but closed it turned around using her majestical secondary powers to scan the area around her. "Majestical Tecno-Scan!" 

she looked on her watch, calculating on the matter at hand. she saw someone with navy blue with purple streaked hair back a mile she smirked knowing who it was, but she just carried on like nothing happened racing up to Jinx she caught up to her at an missed spot.

"I guess I missed this spot" said Jinx and checked off the last space; before slipping the pen in space. "I guess we can turn into the night, for the performance at the Magix Stage tomorrow..." started Jinx before turning away to head back to her dorm. "we need our sleep if are going to perform for the first time in forever"

Rosella blinked before stopping Jinx "but we are a bit rusty I think...sh..." started Rosella halting Jinx as she sighed then faced Rosella.

  
"pardon?" she said bewildered

  
"we should practice? prepare?" said Rosella with wide eyes and a light smile  
"all night..." sighed Jinx

Rosella grinned putting both thumbs up as an nervous yes. Jinx sighed "I am not going to get out of this am I?" she whispered   
Rosella grinned rapidly nodding. "okay fine lets get this over with" stated Jinx and headed to the auditorium to practice Rosella followed in a skip second after her.

***  
When the sun rose over the mountain barrier of Magix; Rosella and Jinx was both asleep on the bleachers, from rehearsing the song over and over again all night; in the auditorium.

meanwhile as they slept in soundly in the auditorium. the buses arrived at the school and mostly everyone from Alfea was getting on the three buses to take them to the concert the catstorms will perform for the season.

Kaora was waiting for her brother and sister in the courtyard. she looked back to the school. hoping to find Rosella exiting the school yet she wasn't leaving to get on the buses; same with Miss Jinx she wasn't exiting alfea either. Turning around, Kaora spotted two of the Essix members play-fighting to get first dibs to enter the bus. she chuckled at noticing that Katy had pushed Kelli down and tried to get on before Kelli, but Kelli grabbed her ankle and pulled her away.

both of them fought on the ground; pretending to strangle the other.

Kaora laughed as the two Essix girls playfully fought, though with Rayleen, Crystal and Electra waiting off to the side unsure if they want to join in.   
_ "how mature?"_ she thought thoroughly; Kaora noticed Lilly sneak on the bus; while the Essix Girls were distracted.

Kaora then decided to go back into alfea to look for Miss Jinx and her dormmate. she looked in every corner and searched every possible room in the school. Kaora passed the auditorium she noticed both of them sleeping on the bleachers.

Kaora halted and pushed open both of doors. she coughed getting their attention none of which woke them up. Rosella turned over; and scratched her forehead in her sleep. Jinx however fell off the bench and onto the floor.

Kaora cringed a bit thinking 'that must have hurt' she went over to Miss Jinx and made a crackly sound with her magic near her ear and Kaora went over to Rosella and did it to her; both Rosella and Jinx woke up startled for a second. "I'm up" says Jinx rapidly awake, getting up from the floor.

Rosella fell off the bench losing her balance "ow! Kaora what have I missed" asked Rosella as she stood.   
Kaora crossed her arms "you tell me the concert will start in an hour and both of you are sleeping here" says Kaora   
"oh crap, oh no.... the concert" rushed out Rosella in a panick

Jinx nodded and both of them raced to the dorms to get ready. Kaora blinked surprised, she then went back to the front hall and exited the courtyard; she texted on her phone to Shade and Lyra that she'll meet them there.

Rosella rushed out seeing the buses aren't there, she had her red solstice outfit on; holding her traditional guitar in hand. "oh damn we missed the buses Jinx" says Rosella noticing nothing was there.

Jinx shrugged "oh well, I can teleport us to the back of the stage" says Jinx hyped

Rosella shrugged "if you really want to?"

Kaora nodded as she got up from the well. "you just missed the event where Katy was wrestling Kelli to the ground" says Kaora in a small chuckle.

"nah I seen that before" says Jinx   
Rosella blinked at Jinx surprised, she opened her mouth thinking if she should ask her about that... but then she just decided to not ask so she just responded with "nevermind" as she shrugged.

Jinx then teleported Rosella and Kaora to the back of the Magix stage. Rosella held her guitar in her hand. she put it over her body; as she put on her headmic.

Jinx did the same. hearing the audience getting restless and started to chant the name of their band "okay knock the roof off the place" called Kaora   
Rosella nodded, clutching her fist determinedly grinning, as she and Jinx rushed out on stage. Kaora just leaned against the wall holding her phone and then used her magic to teleport into the audience to watch beside her siblings.

** _the end._ **


End file.
